The Desolates
by AlongTheHorizons
Summary: There is a group of people called the Desolates. They come from a breed of Man and Elf. This story follows one exceptional Desolate named Skyeva. From the time her father gave her away to the King, to when she first discovered she had inherited a special gift, this story follows Skyeva as she goes on journeys to help others, while also finding herself.


Chapter One

Few, but some, know of the tales belonging to the individuals living in Creed. These individuals were neither Man, nor Elf.

Long ago a love between Elf and Man began. Thus, a new race was born. They were called the Desolates, for their race was never made actual. They come from a time of post war, poverty, and ruined lands. They rebuilt a new home for this blooming new race.

The Desolates made an excellent race because they gained the grace and senses of Elves, and courage and honor from Men. They lived an in a landlocked area not far, but hidden between villages occupied by Men, and another by Elves. Desolates were not far different from other races. The men worked, and the women did the chores and raised the children. Though, the type of work Desolates completed was different from others. While some, those to weak or un-obedient, had laborious and necessary work, others had the most accustomed occupation. Their work was of protection to others, given that they were an almost ideal race. Men, Elves, and any others could come to them for services in protection or quests.

Their pay was not generous, but the honor in completing these quests was far more valuable. Their ranking to their King was something that was priceless to them. Ancestors and warrior status was what you needed in order to be successful.

The fields became green and prosperous once more. The children spent their days, when not helping with chores and studies, frolicking and picking berries and flowers in them. There were also many trails along the edges of the woods that protected the Desolates from others, for the children to scurry along on. They pretended to be what their fathers were, warriors for the King. The land of Creed was usually dark and foggy, for the large trees blocked out the warm sun. This left the town appearing to be more frigid and unwelcoming. This dark appearance pleased most people though. No one, except for the women and children, stayed around for much time, and those who did learned to keep their complaints to themselves. It also showed how dark and compelling the Desolates could be. But once in a while, if you looked deeply into the horizon, you could see something spectacular. The view for the evening sunset was always incredible in one particular spot. In this particular spot, we can often find a young girl.

Studies were very important to the community of the Desolates. One must be knowledgeable in all aspects in case an event occurred. Most had to spend long hours working on their studies, and often had to miss the happiness of their childhoods. Skyeva felt particularly bad that most children her age had to miss this beautiful sunset.

She looked off to the West to admire the brilliant orange and purple sun, setting in the clouds near Man's village. _How different times would be to become one of them_ she thought. She often pondered if life would be simpler if she had been simply born under the race of Man. If she would have had someone to tell her stories and tuck her in to bed each night. Someone one who would keep her comforted and feeling safe throughout the night. It often scared her to not have these things, but she knew the punishment if she showed it.

She was the daughter of Ilsiard, the most well-known and honored of Desolates. He had a special gift to know many things others are keen to be blind to. He has accomplished many great feats not only under the name of the Desolates, but other races as well. Her mother had died when Skyeva was a mere 5 years old. She had become very sick and peacefully passed away surrounded by loved ones in the dank warmness of night. It became just Ilsiard and Skyeva to make a family.

In these times and conditions, a man could not raise a daughter alone. He gave his daughter to the King for whatever use he found necessary, and that was the end of them. Skyeva never heard from her father again. Although it was a slightly small village, Skyeva never saw her father around, not that she made much effort to anymore.

When she was younger, she had believed that he had sent her away because he loved her. He wanted her to be safe because he did not have the time to protect her. She stopped believing in that theory when he never sent letters or came to see her, even when there were rumors that he was in town. She did not hate him, for that was her kin. She was angry though. Angry enough to convince herself to distance herself from him, both mentally and physically.

So at the age of 22, she sat at the edge of her cliff and watched the sun set, while feeling something in the air changing.

"It will rain," she said aloud to no one in particular. Although those important to her knew where to find her, they knew if she came here it was for the best to leave her alone. So they did. And there she sat one evening, alone, remembering how things had come to this.


End file.
